


Nightmares

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is having awful dreams and thankfully Dorian is there to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Nightmares  
By PattRose

 

Summary: John is having awful dreams and thankfully Dorian is there to calm him down.   
Genre: Implied Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Language  
Word Count: 2534

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/nightmares_zps359647ac.jpg.html)

Dorian was charging, but yet still aware of the noises his lover and partner was making in his sleep. Dorian roused himself more and turned to John, instead of lying on his back. John was having another nightmare. They happened quite often and John never wanted to talk about them, but Dorian was going to break him down if it was the last thing he did. He watched the expressions on John’s face and they looked worried, then scared and a look of horror came over him and he shouted, “No!”

Dorian gently woke him up and calmed him down. “It’s all right John. You’re in bed with me and you’re doing just fine. We need to get your pulse rate down a little bit and then we can go from there. Do you want to tell me about this dream?”

“No…”

“Fine, you know what, I’m going into the living room, sleep by yourself tonight,” Dorian said angrily as he started to get out of bed. 

“He killed me,” John whispered, looking as horrified as Dorian felt. 

“Who killed you?” Dorian asked. 

“That’s what makes no sense. It was a friend of mine from school. What was he doing in my dream?” John wondered. 

“We don’t get a choice in who is in our dreams, but I think you should talk to the therapist about this. It might mean something that I don’t understand,” Dorian insisted. “What was he doing in your dream, anyway? I mean, what was he doing during the dream?”

“He was holding a detonator and he smiled at me and looked evil as he pushed the button and the entire area blew up. It was a horrible explosion. I never would have lived through that,” John said. 

“Keep telling yourself that it was a dream, John. No, you couldn’t have survived, but it was still only a dream with someone in it that you even identified with. Was he a good friend?”

“Yes, we grew up together but once I joined the force, we lost touch. But I can assure you that he wouldn’t be the type to go around blowing people to bits.”

“What is his name, anyhow,” Dorian asked offhandedly. 

“Oh no. You are not going to check him out just because he was in my dream. No way,” John said, shaking his head. 

“I just wondered what his name was and why you’ve never mentioned him before,” Dorian rationalized. 

“Bob Preston is his name. He was a really nice guy. We were on the football team together. Like I said, I lost touch with him when I joined the force and then I heard he moved uptown with a woman and I never saw him again. He was always the ladies man.”

“Did you ever argue over anything?” Dorian asked. 

“Dorian, why are you asking me questions about someone I haven’t seen in years? You told me to stop worrying it was just a dream.”

“But I also know how observant you are at the same time and wonder if you saw him and didn’t put two and two together until tonight. I’m going to run a check on him just to be sure tomorrow. All right?” Dorian asked. 

“Fine… I feel sort of silly now. It was just a dumb dream. How would you like to hold me and talk to me so I can go back to sleep?” 

“That is a very good idea, John. Lie back and relax and listen to my voice. I’m going to tell you a story.”

John laughed and asked, “You’re going to tell me a story?” 

“Yes…You always say my voice puts you to sleep, let’s see if that’s true,” Dorian teased. 

John went into Dorian’s arms and started taking deep breaths and trying to relax. Dorian kissed him once and John said, “That’s not going to relax me, Dorian.”

Dorian laughed and said, “Close your eyes and relax.”

John did that and waited to hear Dorian talk. 

“There were two men that met each other one day and didn’t think much of the other one. They were forced to work with each other and the one man, felt like he was given the worst partner in the world…” Dorian looked over at John and saw he was sleeping already. This made Dorian smile, snuggle in closer to his lover and rest himself.

~~~~~

The next day, John acted like nothing had happened the night before and didn’t even ask Dorian what he was doing on the computer most of the day. John was busy with some paperwork that the captain had reminded him needed to be done. 

At noon, Dorian asked, “What about lunch? Are you hungry?”

John smiled at him and asked, “When have you known me not to be hungry?”

“I’ll go and tell the captain we’re leaving, you finish that and we’ll head out,” Dorian said. 

John smiled at his partners retreating form. _And what a nice form, it was._

~~~~~

When they got to the restaurant, John ordered his food and drink and said, “You can tell me what you found out now. We’re away from the bullpen. What did you find?”

“Bob Preston has a brother who was arrested five years ago for explosives and swore it wasn’t him that did it. But they never found anyone else, so he was tried and convicted. Bob Preston said he was going to make everyone sorry when he heard the verdict. They dragged him out of the courtroom kicking and screaming. Guess who the officers in charge were?”

“Me? I would have recognized his name and listened to him, I think. What’s his name?” 

“Billy Benson, he’s a half-brother. So, you wouldn’t have put two and two together at all. Now, since then two officers that had something to do with his charges have died in car bombs. Don’t you find that interesting, John?”

“I find it more than interesting, it’s fucking freaky. In my dream, he fucking blew me up and smiled while doing it. Do you think I saw him somewhere and just didn’t put two and two together?” 

“It could be and he might be in your mind somewhat. Maybe you’ve seen him a few times and it caused you to think of him. And it was only three weeks ago that those cops were blown up. It’s still fresh in your mind. I think we should go ask Bob some questions, what do you think?” Dorian asked. 

“We can’t just ask him questions. I have to have some proof to go along with what we’re talking about. Jesus, I might be the next one to be blown away.”

“Don’t say that, John. Don’t ever say that.”

“I was joking. I realize now, it was in poor taste. I’m sorry, Dorian. Tell me to go fuck myself.”

“I would, but your dick isn’t long enough,” Dorian joked back. 

Both men laughed and John finished his lunch. 

“I’m going to ask Rudy if there is any devices we can put on the car that would tell us that someone has added something to it.”

“That’s a good idea, but maybe something that would tell us if someone tried to put something in and an alarm went off would be good enough. It has to be high tech so that he wouldn’t figure it out at all,” John said. 

“I’ll ask Rudy about it as soon as we get back to the station. You have to be extra careful, John. He might be dangerous. It might just be a coincidence, but you never know.”

The drive back to the station was quiet. Both men lost in thought. John pulled up to his spot and said, “Why don’t you go right in to see Rudy and I’ll go finish all the paperwork from this morning. Tell him thank you, ahead of time. He’s a genius so my money is on Rudy.”

“I’ll tell him. See you upstairs when I’m done, John.”

~~~~~

John growled at the computer for about the fifth time that day and Detective Paul asked, “Why don’t you make your damn partner do the work? That’s what they were created for. You don’t use him properly, Kennex and he takes advantage of you.”

“Fuck you, Paul. Now, get away from my desk,” John ordered. Everyone in the bullpen laughed when Richard Paul did as asked by the grumpy Detective Kennex. 

About two hours later, Dorian came strolling in and Detective Paul said, “Where were you?”

“He doesn’t have to answer to you, Paul. Now, get the fuck away from him.”

“One of these days, your precious captain is going to hear how you talk in this room and call you on it. It’s rude and disrespectful. Grow up, Kennex.”

Both John and Dorian began to laugh as he walked away, making him even angrier. 

John asked in a whisper,” So, what did he say?”

“We already connected it. It’s so loud, John, we could hear it in the bullpen. So, not to worry, it’s all taken care of.”

An MX walked up to John and said, “Detective Kennex, Captain Maldonado needs to see you and we need to move your car. We have a transport of prisoners coming in and your car is blocking the way.”

John handed him the keys and said, “Make sure the alarm is off first.”

About ten minutes later, there was a loud explosion and everyone ran to the windows. John’s car was in pieces. That MX had saved his life. John wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. He went in to tell the captain about his dream and putting the alarm system on the car and all that. 

Captain Maldonado said, “You’re out of this questioning. We’re going to bring him in and see what he has to say for himself. But you don’t show your face. Am I understood?”

“Yes, ma’am, can I go home early?” John thought he would ask. 

“Have an MX drive you home. You don’t drive any vehicles from here on in until we have found your dear friend, Bob.”

~~~~~

Once in the apartment, John started to relax. “Do you believe how weird this is? Who would have thought I would dream up a suspect. Maybe I’m a psychic.” 

“Psycho would be more like it, John.”

“Just think if I would have moved my car today, I wouldn’t be here right now.” John looked very thoughtful as he looked out the front window. 

“Please don’t say that again,” Dorian said as he pulled John into his arms. They kissed for awhile and then John said, “Okay, I’ll be good from now on.”

“You kiss very nicely, John.”

“So do you, Dorian.”

That led to more kissing and then they found themselves in their bed. About twenty minutes later, they were laying in each others arms when the phone rang on the bedside table. Dorian noticed that it had a strange ring to it, instead of the usual one. John went to answer it, but Dorian stopped him. 

He went over to that side of the bed and checked out the phone and sure enough, there were explosives below the books on the night stand. Dorian called the captain at once and told her they needed a safe house. She agreed and set it up and said someone would be there to pick them up in fifteen minutes. 

“We have to get packed for a safe house. Pack enough for a week, just in case, okay?” Dorian asked. 

“I don’t believe I have to leave my fucking apartment because of Bob ‘blow them up’ Preston.” John began to pack his bag and realized they wouldn’t be able to sleep together at the safe house. 

Dorian saw the look on John’s face and said, “I’ll be sitting in your room at night, charging because you can’t be left alone.”

“A fucking week! You’ve spoiled me. I hate Bob Preston.”

Dorian laughed as they finished packing. They walked downstairs and got into the police car that was waiting for them. The cop and MX that were in the car were looking to be sure they weren’t followed. John didn’t bring his cell phone, so he couldn’t be traced. But he had a walking, talking cell phone sitting next to him. 

“So, where am I going?” John asked. 

“You’ll see when you get there,” the cop answered. 

John sighed at having to put up with someone like him for a week or more. Dorian just smiled at the entire thing. Sometimes John hated Dorian.

~~~~~

Dorian was watching the MX and noticed a couple of things about him that seemed odd. He looked different than the ones at the station. Similar, but not the same. Then, Dorian noticed the MX was sweating. Even Dorian didn’t sweat when sitting in a car. He reached over and touched John’s hand and whispered, “It’s not an MX.”

John pulled his gun out and had it handy and asked the cop to pull over for a moment. The cop wouldn’t do it, so John shot him in the leg. Then the MX turned around with a huge gun, but Dorian was ready for him. Dorian shot him right between the eyes. Then the cop pulled over and said, “What the hell. Why did you shoot the MX?”

“Because he’s not an MX, you moron,” John said. “Give me your telephone so I can call for backup.”

The cop had smarted up and gave his phone right away. He didn’t want John to shoot him again. 

Dorian pulled the face off the man he shot and said, “Does this look like him?”

“That’s him, Dorian, but where is the bomb?” John asked. 

They both looked at the cop and the cop growled as he went for a detonator. But Dorian got him first. John shot him secondly just on principle alone. 

They found out later that the car’s trunk was filled with explosives. John was never so grateful to have someone out of his life. 

John filled out the paperwork and started the procedure to get Billy Benson out of prison, when he was informed that Billy Benson had died his first year there. John was sad about that but he wasn’t the brother that had let his younger brother go to prison for him. 

The paperwork took forever, but John was glad to be alive to do it. He hadn’t even noticed the MX being different. He was very glad he had Dorian for a partner.

~~~~~

In bed that night, John said, “Do you think I’ll still have nightmares?”

“John, you sleep, I’ll be here if you wake up. Rest.” Dorian pulled him into his arms and John fell asleep almost instantly. 

Dorian had a lot on his mind. Who at the police department had the information to tell this bad cop? They were not done with this by a long shot. And Dorian was going to keep John safe if it was the last thing he did. 

The end


End file.
